pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Aaron and Jessie Chronicles: The Mystery Begins
Morgan and Dylan sat together on a dock,enjoying the moonlight."There's only one thing that could make this better"Morgan stated.They started to kiss but then a shadow was seen. (scene flips to show a suburban neighborhood) "Heads up,Jessie!"Pedro called out,throwing a newspaper at the raven haired girl."Thanks,Pedro!"Jessie called back."Oh my gosh!!!" (scene flips to show a newspaper,stateing what happened last night) "This is terrible!!"Aaron shouted."DUDE,YOU"RE A GIRL!!!!!!"Jessie responded.Aaron gave his friend a look."That makes YOU a gouy."Jessie rolled her eyes."Okay,look",she said,"we'll work on this case after school Friday." "You say that like we've had a case before." "You say THAT like it's a bad thing." Jessie strutted off and gave a Aaron a look that said "Come on". (scene flips to Aaron,Jessie,and Arianna in Jessie's room) "So,let me get this straight"Arianna stated nervously,"my little sister and her best friend are going to solve a mystery on Friday?" Aaron and Jessie nodded."But you ''have to do us a favor and keep quiet.No matter what 'DON'T TELL ANYONE!!!!!" 'Jessie said the last part of that sentance so forcefully Aaron and Arianna jumped."What's in it for me?" Arianna questioned."A free first class ticket to Europe for summer vacation" Jessie offered."DEAL!" Arianna squaled. (scene flips to Aaron,Jessie and Thomas in Aaron's room) Thomas shrugged as his older brother told what was going on wih Jessie butting in every few seconds."Don't tell anyone!" Aaron's voice didn't come close to Jessie's startling shout.Thomas shrugged again."Let's rephrase that",Jessie commented,"DON'T TELL ANYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That got Thomas's attention."Okay,okay." (scene flips to an outdoor caf.) "Not even a week into sixth grade and already I'm ready for ''eighth ''to be over" Jessie complained sitting down."Remind me when we became friends"Aaron replied. (scene changes to Aaron and Jessie in woods somewhere) "Won't Pedro find it odd that you probably won't show up in the morning?"Aaron inquired."He knows what's going on." "Don't you think thee police are on the case?" "The ''police ''won't find anything." "Two tweens won't either." Jessie jumped and faced Aaron."TWEENS ''have more imagonation than ''ADULTS ''and that means they can find things easier!!!!" she shouted.Aaron sighed and shook his head.Winning an arguement with Jessie was IMPOSSIBLE. (scene flips to Aaron and Jessie staring at a cave on a ledge) "THink they're there?" Aaron asked nervously."Yup." "Are we climbing?" "Yup." "How are we even getting up there?" "Here." Jessie handed Aaron a rope with a hook atchaed to both sides."Hook one side to the ledge and the other to your belt loop.Then climb."She started doing so but Aaron waited until his friend was at the top of the ledge. (scene flips to a split path) "You go left I go right"Jessie annouced.Aaron nodded.He found another path in the middle of the one he was taking."Morgan!Dylan!" He shouthed and went over to untie the two."Thanks!" Morgan and Dylan said at the same time."You're welcome" Aaron replied."Now we need to find Jessie." (scene flips to Krypto and Jessie having a sword fight) "How are you still fighting?!?!" Krypto shouted."Giving up is for losers" was Jessie's very curt reply.Krypto managed to make it look like he had stabbed her and she put on an act to make it seem that way.Two people jumped out of nowhere and grabbed Morgan and Dylan."You just 'STABBED ''''my only friend in the world,whoever you are!" Aaron wailed."I'm Krypto" Krypto stated,smirking.Suddenly,Jessie stood up!"Might wanna work on your aim"she said to Krypto then backed him into the edge of the cave,holding both swods in her hands."If yu try to stop us from stopping you and/or lay a finger on Morgan OR Dylan then it won't be pretty." Krypto gulped and held up his hands."Turn me in." "Will do." Jessie tossed one of the swords to Aaron and starting walking towards the person holding Morgan.Aaron did the same but with the person holding Aaron."Let them go" they both stated in so sinister even a very evil supervillian could'nt pull it off.Morgan and Dylan were instantly set free.- (scene swithes to a suburban neighborhood) "Hey,Jessie,heads up!" Pedro shouted.Jessie caught the paper."Saw you and your friends on the news yesterday" Pedro said,stopping his bike,"you,my friend,are a natural-born talker.Here's something for your bulleton board." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Jessie."This is beautiful"Jessie stated smiling."Thanks,well I've got papers to deliver,see ya 'round." Jessie stared at the paper,a drawing of her,Aaron,Morgan,and Dylanwhen they were on the news the day before. Narrator:After a few weeks of fame,Aaron,Jessie,Morgan,and Dylan were regular tweens.However a new mystery was coming. '''THE END? Trivia Shrek 3-Jessie acts like she was stabbed then says,"Might wanna work on your your aim." Category:Fanon Works Category:Phinabella Rules!'s pages